she's mine
by Dobi Aburame
Summary: yamanaka ino adalah murid baru di konoha high school dan secara gak sengaja ketemu teman lamanya dulu, tapi temen nya si temen lamanya malah suka sama ino. apa yang terjadi selanjutnya ya?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : naruto dan seisinya hanya milik nyai masashi**

**Cast : Ino Y, Sai, Gaara, Kiba I, Neji H**

**Genre : Humor, Romance, Friendship**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : bahasa kagak baku, OOC pastinya, abal, gaje, kamseupay/?, typo epeliwel, apa lagi ya?**

**HAPPY READING  
**

"IIINNNOOO..." terdengar teriakan yang sangat keras dari lantai bawah yang membuat gue reflek lompat dari tempat tidur

"woles woy, biasa aja bisa keles. Berasa macem nenek-nenek korban tabrak lari rossi tau gak" ucapku dengan suara lantang pada mak konan alias emak gue.

Yahh inilah emak gue, pagi-pagi sudah bikin kaget aja. Lama kelamaan bisa latah permanen gue dikagetin mele.

"gece turun abis itu mandi, ganti baju terus sarapan, lo lupa ya hari ini hari pertama lo pindah sekolah" teriak mak konan lagi

Haaa... mata gue langsung melek seketika. Astajim ya tuhan.. demi kancut jashin, gue lupa kalo hari ini hari pertama gue pindah ke sekolah baru. Untung emak gue bilang, serasa nyawa gue uda kumpul semua karna kaget. Gue capcus turun tangga lalu mandi abis itu ganti baju terus sarapan dan otw tak lupa pamitan donks gue kan anak rajin qaqa heheheehe.

Oh iya, kenalin nama gue Ino Yamanaka lo bisa panggil gue Ino, gue pindah sekolah karena my babefather alias bokap gue ada dinas di konoha, otomatis gue jga ikut pindah deh. Yaahh gue harap sih gue betah ama lingkungan baru gue dan di skolah gue yang baru, gue bisa knalan ama banyak tmen untung-untung nemu bokin wahahahaha (ngarep). Klo perlu ama engkong buyut nye skalian hahaaha, alhamdullilah.

**In new school**

Setibanya di sekolah baru gue alias Konoha High School, gue pake acara cengo dulu liat gedung ama suasananye. Bujuk maning dah, fasilitasnya komplit, lingkungannya bersih, udaranya adem bener, gedungnya lebih mirip universitas dibanding sekolah (okesip lebay). Kayaknya bakalan betah dah sekolah disini hahaha. Dan tak lupa juga siswa-siswi nya, gile lu bro dari komok nye aje uda ketara orang tajir smua penghuniya. Singkat cerita gue sudah ada di dalam gedung sekolah, luar nya aja udah wow bingit, gimane dalem nya pasti oh my god oh my no oh my wow.

Susasana lorong dan sekeliling sudah sepi karna smua siswa sudah masuk kelas masing-masing. Gue pun diantar oleh seorang sensei menuju ruang kelas yg bakalan gue tempatin. Gemeteran gue kira-kira kayak gimane ya suasana dan keadaan kelas gue? Ahh jdi kepo sendiri kan.

"ini ruang kelasmu, silahkan masuk" ucap iruka-sensei itu membuyarkanku dan kmudian gue masuk ke ruang itu.

"ii..iya terima kasih sensei" jawabku sedikit gagap karna gemetar. Guru itupun membuka pintu ruang kelas tsb.

"anak-anak, hari ini kalian kedatangan murid baru. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu!" perintah iruka sensei itu.

"hh..hai semuanya. Perkenalkan nama saya Yamanaka Ino, kalian bisa panggil saya Ino. Saya pindahan dari tadi eh salah maksud nya dari iwagakure, salam kenal smuanya" ucapku memperkenalkan diri. Diam-diam gue memperhatikan seluruh isi kelas dan gue berkata dalam hati

"ini kelas kayak STM aje, siswa laki nya lebih banyak dripda permpuan. Tapi bagaimana lagi, inilah adanya terima sajalah".

"Ino, silahkan duduk disebelah Kiba" kata iruka-sensei tsb seraya menunjuk makhluk bernama Kiba itu, gue pun segera nyamperin.

"kebetulan Asuma-sensei hari ini tidak masuk, jdi kalian pelajari materi matematika minggu kemarin sendiri. Ingat! Jangan bersik dan jangan ganggu kelas lain" perintah iruka-sensei tsb dan seluruh murid meng-iyakan.

"hai apakah kau murid baru? Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya? Siapa namamu?" tanya orang disebelahku.

"iyelah emang tadi kagak dengerin ape. Emang nape? Ente kepo amat" jawabku rada gak woles.

"yaelah slaw aja keles cuma pen kenalan ama tmen baru emang ny ga boleh yee" balas nya.

"gue Yamanaka Ino, pnggil aja INO. kmana aja lo tdi, brusan gue kenalin diri masa uda lupa sii? Nama lo siapa dah tadi?"

"nma gue Inuzuka Kiba, pnggil aje Kiba. Salam kenal yek" jawab orang bernama Kiba itu. Selanjutnya gue bincang-bincang selebriti eh salah maksudnya ngobrol-ngobrol gaje bareng si Kiba yahh sekalian pendekatan itung-itung adaptasi/? lah, eh tapi pendekatan dalam artian berteman yek lu jangan mikir yang macem-macem dah macem otak bokep pein/? Oke sip ini gada hubungannya

"wahh terrnyata lu suka anjing yaa... tapi pasti gak suka dong punya temen yang sifatnya macem anjing" ucapku pada orang rambut coklat ini.

"hahahha bener banget tuh, temen macem gtu kayak setan. Kalo lagi ada mau ny doang ada pas kita ngebutuhin eh ilang wahahaha" kata kiba sambil ketawa nyengir dan itu sukses buat gua ngeri/?

"oh iye, lo pnya catetan materi mtk minggu lalu gak? Klo ada gue pinjem plis. Maklum nak baru masih polos" kataku ingin meminjam catatan.

"pasti ada donks. Eh bentar, mtk itu apa ya?"

"*GUBRAK SEKETIKA GUE KETIBAN PATUNG KOMOK HOKAGE* matematika pea gak gaul amat sih lu"

"ohh hehehe maklum PIKUNERS hahahaha"

"yaudah mana catatan ny? gece" kiba pun memberikan catatan itu padaku

"gue pinjem dlu yek, bsk gue balikin. Woles aje ma gue, sebagai jaminan nih gue kasih permen jagoan neon, permen jaman kakek buyut gua 1000 turunan hahaaha"

"walah walah walah, cie cie... baru kenal uda pdkt aje lu bedua. Awas jan beduaan mele nnti yg ketiganya setan lohh haha" sahut seseorang menghampiri kami berdua.

"berarti elo dong setannya, tdi kan berdua skrng jdi tiga gegara lo nongol kocak" balas kiba ke orang itu

"gue baru tau ada setan seganteng gue hahaha. Oh ye nak baru nma lo spe dah tdi?" timpa cowok itu

"Ino, nma lo sape?"

"gue orang ganteng salam kenal yek wkwkwk" jawab cowok tsb

"ngimpi lu, ganteng kagak buluk iye" kata gue ngasal

"oh kirain ganteng kagak tampan iye wkkw. Iya deh gue Hyuga Neji. Salam kenal bro" sahut org yang nama ny neji itu

"iye iyek salam kenal juga bang" ucapku selanjutnya

"oh iye no, sebelum pindah kesini lu asalnye darimana?" tanya kiba rada penasaran

"dari perut emak gue lah pea"

"serius monyong" kata neji rada ya gitu deh

"dari iwagakure"

"wah jauh juga yaa..." kata kiba menimpali

Setelah itu kami bertiga mengobrol panjang lebar dan tak terasa bel istirahat pun berbunyi, gue pun keluar kelas berniat untuk menelusuri lebih lanjut bangunan sekolah ini. Ketika gue jalan-jalan di taman belakang, gue melihat seorang cowok berambut merah yang sepertinya pernah gue kenal sebelumnya, gue perlahan mendekati cowok tsb dan benar saja gue pernah kenal dengan cowok berambut merah tsb. Tanpa ragu gue manggil orang nya "coy... Gaara" panggil ku kepada cowok itu, dan cowok itu langsung menengok kearahku tapi raut wajahnya seperti bingung, akan tetapi lama kelamaan dia pun menyadari siapa gue.

"kk..kau Yamanaka Ino? Bener gak?" ucap cowok itu

"iye bener. gue ino bang, tetangga lo dulu pas di Suna. Masih inget gak? Uda lupa? Sombong lu" jawabku meledeknya

"eh cius miapah? aannjjaayy haha sekolah sini juga lo. Ye gue masih inget lah, lo kan temen dket gue mbakbro haha. Lo pindah ke Konoha?"

"iye, bokap gue ada dinas jadi pindah permanen di Konoha. Elo apa kabar? Uda lama gak ktemu"

"B to the A to the I to the K BAIK, alhamdullilah" jawabnya

"kabar mbak tema ama bang kuro gimana?"

"baik juga kok. Temari sekarang udah dapet jodoh namanya shikamaru sekarang doi jadi pengusaha kipas angin loh, kalo kankuro uda jadi pengusaha boneka santet/?"

"wah bagus dah, gue nitip salam ke mereka ya. lo kelas brape ra?" tanya gue padanya

"kelas masak tata boga, ye kelas 3, elo kelas 1 yee?"

"idihh mau bingit, gue kelas 2 nyong, enak aje ngulang dri kelas 1"

"sori mabkbro gue gak tau, mka nya kasi tau dong. Oh iya uda dlu ye, gue ada urusan ama pelatih futsal maklum gue kapten tim futsal sekaligus ketuanya"

"hah..? yg bner lo? Elo tau kan nak futsal ntu kece-kece cetar membahana halilintar badai kecebur comberan"

"dan gue salah satunya haha ye gak hahaha?"

"anjir, lo mkin kece aje gile dah. Dlu culun skrng..."

"ngobrol nya lanjut nnti ye gue mau nemuin coach dlu. Bye"

"GAARA! Kok lo jdi kece begini sih? Kesurupan setan ape lo? Gak nyangka skrng kapten plus ketua tim futsal, psti bnyk cewek yg naksirsama lo anjrit" ucapku dalam hati.

Beberapa menit setelah itu bel masuk pun berbunyi, gue pun segera masuk keruangan kelas. Sensei pun sudah masuk dan memberi tugas untuk kami. Skip time bel pulang pun berbunyi, smua siswa mengemasi barang-barang mreka dan pergi pulang begitupun dengan gue, gue pun segera melangkahkan kaki menuju ke rumah. Akhirnya sampai juga dirumah

"gimana sekolah barunya? Enak?" tanya emak gue

"lumayan lah dripda lumanyun hahah" jawab gue becanda

"dapet temen kagak lo?" tanya mak konan lagi

"so pasti dapet dong banyak yang nempel. mak, msi inget gaara gak? Tetangga kita dlu?"

"ohh si gaara anak nye bang rasa? iya masih lah mang nye nape?"

"ternyata dia sekolah di situ jga lohh, tdi ino ketemu trs ngobrol dikit, dia jadi ketua ekskul futsal skaligus kapten tim. Makin kece cetar membahana ulala aja tuh org"

"weehhhh sumpeh luu? Cie cie ketemu teman lama nihh yyee"

"udah ye ino mau tidur hehehe bye makmother".

Keesokan harinya

Hari ini gue kerajinan bangun lebih pagi biar terhindar dari teriakan maut itu. Setelah mandi tidak lupa menggosok gigi, ganti baju dan sarapan, gue pun ngibrit ke sekolah. Gue sengaja ngelakuin ini karna pengen lebih leluasa menikmati keindahan sekolah gue itu, walaupun sbnrnya gue pikir kerajinan tingkat kolor jashin juga sih. Setelah tiba di sekolah, gue gak langsung masuk kelas melainkan jalan-jalan dulu, lagipula taman di sekolah ini cukup luas dan sejuk. Setelah menyusuri lebih dalam, gue melihat sosok yang gue sangat kenal siapalagi kalau bukan gaara.

"coy, sendirian aja nih. Lgi ngapain? Boleh nemenin gak?" gue nyapa gaara sambil menepuk pundaknya

"eh elo no, iya nih untung ada lo jadi kgk sendirian lagi dah hehe" blasnya ramah

Gue pun akhirnya ngobrol ama gaara, diselingi candaan juga siih abis udah lama gak ketemu kan lo tau sendiri gimana rasanya kagak ktemu tmen lama. Tapi, saat gue ngobrol ma gaara, para cewek-cewek selalu ngeliatin gue pasang tampang envy + sirik gtu dech. Apa karna gue nak baru disini trs uda sok akrab ama abang kelas kali yak? Tpi kan gue sbnrnya uda kenal lama ama gaara jauh sebelum tuh para manusia kenal gaara, maklum lah psti mreka blom tau. Ahh bodo amat lah apapun alesannya gue ga peduli, ini gaya gue gak suka ya jangan marah. Tak lama kemudia bel masuk berbunyi, gue dan gaara segera meninggalkan taman dan masuk ke ruang kelas.

Di dalam kelas

"baru dateng lo?" tanya kiba saat gue menaruh tas

"nggak kok, uda dri tadi keles. Cuma tdi ngobrol dulu ma tmen jdinya ya gtu deh"

"jiiaahh gaya lo punya tmen, bru aje kmaren pindah. Bokis nye ketara dihh" cetus neji meledek

"biasa aje dong boss, gue emng bnr punya kok. Abang kelas lagi hehehe jago kan gue"

"dikata lo ayam ape jago" ceplos kiba padaku

"hah abang kelas? Siape? Kepo gua kasih tau dong" tanya neji kepo

"abang kelas apa abang tukang parkir?" celoteh kiba

"yaelah pea, ye abang kelas lah. Nma nye G-A-A-R-A alias GAARA hehehe"

"HHAA! Yakin lo?" ucap mereka very terkejut

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

reviewnya dong tolong. my second ff nih hihihi


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : naruto dan seisinya hanya milik nyai masashi**

**Cast : Ino Y, Sai, Gaara, Kiba I, Neji H**

**Genre : Humor, Romance, Friendship**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : bahasa kagak baku, OOC pastinya, abal, gaje, kamseupay/?, typo epeliwel, apa lagi ya?**

**HAPPY READING**

_"__hah abang kelas? Siape? Kepo gua kasih tau dong" tanya neji kepo _

_"__abang kelas apa abang tukang parkir?" celoteh kiba _

_"__yaelah pea, ye abang kelas lah. Nma nye G-A-A-R-A alias GAARA hehehe" _

_"__HHAA! Yakin lo?" ucap mereka sangat terkejut_

.

. .

"woy komok lo bedua biasa aje dong, emng npe sii? kliatannye kaget amat? Lo naksir ma dia? Dia tuh temen deket plus tetangga gue waktu di Suna dulu. Ya jadinya gue kenal and deket bet ama doi kaya lem" jelasku panjang lebar kali tinggi sama dengan boxer jashin

"sumveh lo? Lo gak boong kan? Dan kagak salah orang kan? Lo juga gak ngawur kan?" ucap neji kagak percaya banget

"iye kagak lah orang macem gue anti kipak, secara gue uda lama bet kenal ama doi kgk mngkin salah org. Emng napa sih? Kya ny kaget amat lo pada"

"dia tuh kapten tim futsal sekaligus ketua ekskul futsal, udah banyak bawa penghargaan. Gila jago bet lah maen futsal ny. Dan yang lebih menghebohkan lagi, asal lo tau aje yek, dia tuh cowok idaman alias primadona cowok di sekolah ini. Hampir smua cewek disini naksir ama dia" jelas lay

"bahkan, secantik apapun cewek, bahkan cewek tercantik di sekolah ini pun super duper sangat banget susah deketin dia. Jangankan deketin, ngobrol sepatah kata pun beeuuuhh susahnya amatlah sangat" sambung neji

"itu karena setiap cewek yang berhadapan atau deket jaraknya dengan dia, pasti langsung terbius dan terhipnotis oleh ketampanannya, rasanya seperti gemetar yang sangat hebat. Dia jarang senyum, sifat ny juga cuek-cuek cool gitu, pasti cewek-cewek langsung mendadak cengo terpana. Yah begitulah namanya jga cowok idola. Udah ganteng, cuek, pinter, nak futsal, jago dance pula gila cool abis tuh cowok (yang terakhir kayaknya boong)" cetus kiba panjang kali lebar kali tinggi samadengan beha jashin

"deketin ma ngobrol aje udah susah banget, apalagi jadi ayangbeb nye. Hanya orang beriman saja mungkin" timpal neji

"terhipnotis? Lo pikir acara ngawur di tipi ntu. ape smua yg elo bedua ceritain itu bener hah? Seperti itukah gaara sekarang? Elo gak kipak kan?" ucap ku meyakinkan

"ngapain sih kipak, smua siswa-siswi plus sensei ama senpai disini pada kenal ama si gaara itu" kata kiba lagi

"jago maen futsal, nilainya bagus-bagus, meski rada cuek gitu orangnya. Maka gak heran kalau kemana-mana selalu menyendiri. Arti kata menyendiri bukan berarti dia sombong, tapi karena cowok lain takut disangka numpang tenar, numpang eksis, biar gantengnya nular, atau sok carsen biar jadi cowok idaman jga. Makanya seperti itulah" sambung neji menjelaskan

"pantes aja tadi pagi gue pas ngobrol ama dia bnyak cewek ngeliatin gue pasang tampang envy gitu, gue pikir mereka pade nge-fans ama gue. Ternyata begitu ceritanya"

"dan perlu gue akuin, elo adalah cewek yg paling sepaling palingnya beruntung. Beruntung karna apa? Pasti lo tau jawabannya" ucap kiba

"karna gue kenal ama dia dan bisa ngobrol ama tuh orang, serta sangat dekat dengannya" kataku menjawab dan mereka berdua pun meng-iyakan dengan anggukan kepala.

*Skip cerita langsung pulang sekolah*

Gue berjalan menuruni tangga sekolah dan seketika ada yang manggil dari lantai atas.

"ino tunggu" panggil orang tsb dan gue pun segera menoleh mendapati org tsb yg tak lain tak bukan adalah gaara.

"ada apa pangeran gaara si cowok idaman idolanya seluruh cewek?"

"ha..?"

"dont worry my coy. Gue uda tau segalanya tentang elo dan gue rasa gue cewek paling beruntung diantara semuanya hahahaa"

"ternyata lo udah tau ya. Dari siapa lo tau?"

"dri tadi coy, ye dri tmen gue lah si neji ama kiba"

"ohh mereka hahaha, bukan maksud gue pamer ato sombong, tapi ya begitulah penilaian semuanya tentang gue"

"lo knal mereka juga? Apa mereka anak futsal jga atau..."

"anak belly dance tante orochimaru... ye iyalah mereka anak futsal, gue kapten mereka. Nape? Mereka sangat tampan juga bukan?"

"ehh bujuk ketumprang, gantengan engkong gue kemana-mana"

"ah iya, besok ada pertandingan futsal lohh, lo mau ikut nonton gak?"

"hah? Serius loh. Pasti pengen sangat lah. Gue kan pengen liat cowok-cowok kece plus kapten gaara bermain"

"yeehh dasar lu, kiba ama gaara juga turun main lohh"

"ssaaiikk! Makin seru aja nih"

"makanya besok jangan lupa nonton"

"siap komandan" kataku sambil beri hormat dan berjalan pulang kerumah

"hai! ohayou guys. Cie cie yang nanti turun ikut main futsal" sapaku pada neji dan kiba

"eh elu no, heheh dateng-dateng ngagetin aja. Iya nihh ko tau sii?" ucap kiba padaku

"untung kiba kagk latahan tuh orang ny, Cuma pikun nye aje tuh yg kgak insap-insap hahah" celoteh neji

"iye tau lah, kapten lo ngomong ama gue"

"oalah gaara-senpai tohh hahaha" balas kiba

"lo ikut nonton dong biar tambah seru, sekalian 'cuci mata' kan lo tau nak futsal ganteng ny naujubillah" sambung neji

"semua nak futsal pastilah ganteng. Ngarep gue pen pnya cwo nak futsal"

"yodah yok ama gue aja. Gratis kok hehehe" timpal kiba

"gausah, ama gue aje. Pajak ditanggung pemenang. Mau ga?" sambung neji

Langsung aje gue toyor pala mereka berdua

"NGGAK llah, msi bnyk cwo futsal yg lebih ganteng dri elo pade"

"banyak keles yg mau ama gue, secara gue ganteng" ucap neji

"yeehh pede amat lo. Klo pun ada paling cabe-cabean hahahaha" ucapku

"udah yok msuk kelas, bel uda nyaring" ucap kiba mengingatkan dan kami bertiga pun masuk ke ruang kelas

*bunyi bel pulang sekolah*

"hei ino, jadi nonton kan?" ucap gaara tiba-tiba

"ehh elo coy. Iya donks,emng napa?"

"klo blm tau venue nya nnti brangkatnya bareng aja ama anak-anak yg laen. Slaw aje, anak-anak disini pda baik-baik kok. OK"

"setuju deh sama kamu"

"yaudah klo gtu gue ke venue duluan ye. Tim yg bakalan maen hrs lbih awal ngumpul dlu di sono"

"iye hati-hati lo. Klo jtoh misscall"

Dan gaara pun pergi meninggalkan gue sendiri, tiba-tiba dari belakang ada yang nepok pundak gue

PLUK

"sape nih? Eh elu ternyata" kata gue sambil balikin badan

"jadi nonton kan lu? Jangan telat yek, jam 3 mainnye" kata si neji

"kita cabut dulu ya bro. Udah tau belom tempatnya? Kalo belom bareng yok" lanjut kiba

"belom sih tapi gaara nyuruh gue bareng anak-anak lain, masalahnye gue belom pada kenal anak sini kecuali elo berdua"

"ya udah atuh bareng kita aja" saran neji

"gak ah gue mau pulang dulu, ganti baju lagian masih 1 setengah jam lagi kan?"

"yaudah gue sms-in alamat tempat nye jadi lu tinggal kesana aje, gimana?" Tanya kiba

"boleh deh, lu udah save nomer gue kan? Yaudin kalo gtu cabut sana daripada telat"

"oke sip, cabut dlu ya broo, byee" kata mereka sambil melambaikan tanggan terus lari gitu aja

Sesampainya di rumah

"mak, ino mau nonton gaara maen futsal yek. Uda janji ama orang nya"

"yaudah sana hati-hati sekalian cari noh pacar jangan jomblo mulu"

"makasih mak konan emak ino paling cantik"

Gue pun segera ganti baju *baju yang dipake ino style ino di naruto shippuden* tak lama hape gue bunyi ada sms masuk dari kiba setelah baca langsung capcus kesana.

Di tempat pertandingan futsal

Sesampainya disana gue ngerasa hape geter lagi gue pengen ngabaikan soalnya sape tau sms dari pacar setia alias operator, eh taunya bukan

_**From : Gaara**_

_**"**__**Ino, lu kalo uda sampe ke ruang ganti aje. Gue mau minta tolong sama lu. Selow aje anak-anak nye baik kagak bakal ngebegal lu."**_

Gak lama kemudian gue lari ke ruang ganti. Sesampainya di ruang ganti, gue ngeliat pemandangan indah ya you know lah anak-anak ganteng futsal. Gue udah coba edarin mata gue kesekeliling tapi gak nemuin gaara juga, mau sms pulsa tinggal 10 perak itu juga masa aktif tinggal besok. Yaudin gue terpaksa nanya aja. Gak ada rasa malu gue nepok bahu salah satu anak yang lagi duduk sambil pake sepatu futsalnya yang ada di deket gue, yahh semua anak ekskul futsal mah pasti kenal gaara lah jadi gue asal aja pilih orang.

"maaf, gaara nya ada gak?" tanya gue rada ragu pada anak cowok berkulit putih pucat eksotis itu

Dia langsung nengok ke gue, tapi kagak jawab pertanyaan gue. Malah ngeliatin gue, lah gue kan jadi malu soalnya hahaha ganteng banget anjir.

"maaf senpai, liat gaara gak?" tanya gue sekali lagi dengan nada malu

Dia masih ngeliatin gue. Tapi kali ini gak lama ada yang nepok pundak gue langsung aje gue nengok ke belakang

"wey, lu ngape ke ruang ganti?" tanya orang yang ternyata kiba

"cari tempat sana, keburu penuh loh" kata si neji

"ehm, itu.. si gaara nyuruh gue kemari katanya dia butuh bantuan gue" ucapku menjelaskan

"oh kalo urusan uda sama gaara-senpai mah gue gak berani komen macem-macem, tadi sih gue terakhir liat dia diujung lagi pemanasan" jelas kiba sambil nunjuk ke ujung ruangan

"Sai-senpai liat gaara-senpai gak?" tanya neji pada orang yang ternyata bernama sai

"eh iya ehm, itu dia lagi disana" jawab sai sambil nunjuk ujung ruangan

"oh iya bener, itu orang nya. Arigatou senpai" balas ku sambil berlari kearah gaara

"sai-senpai kami duluan ya" pamit neji sama kiba

Sai cuma menangguk saja

"gaara, ada apa nyuruh gue kemari. Malu ege gue cewek sendiri"

"eh lu no, iya nih. Maaf kalo kesan lu kayak bansur entar. Jadi gini, ntar pas istirahat ama selsesai permainan lu bagi-bagiin nih minuman ama handuk kesetiap pemain KHS" jelas gaara sambil nunjuk tas berisi handuk ama minuman

"oh Cuma gitu doang mah kecil"

"bener nih gapapa? Oh iya kan lu bisa sekalian liatin muka-muka nak futsal sape tau nemu jodoh hehehe"

"iya bener gapapa. Eh gue mau nanya, lu kenal ama yang nama nya... ehm siapa ya tadi?" tanya gue yang seketika lupa nama orang yang mau gue tanya siapa

"siapa? Coba inget-inget ciri-cirinya"

"orang nya kulit nya putih pucat, agak kurus tapi tinggi kayaknya, rambutnya warna item pendek, mata nya warna item juga" kataku menjelaskan orangnya

"oh.. sai ya? Iye sai itu temen sebangku gue. Orang nya jago ngelukis demen senyum ama agak pendiem"

"nah itu dia-"

"kenapa naksir ya? Cieee.." kata gaara memotong ucapanku

Segera pipi gue merah kayaknya

"kalo naksir bilang aja ntar gue kenalin kok. Masih jomblo lohh"

"ahahha buka urusan lu" kata gue sambil tertawa garing

"yaudah bentar lagi pertandingan mulai, lu ntar duduk samping coach gue aja, ntar gue tunjukin tempatnya" kata gaara sambil narik tangan gue ke tempat yang dimaksud

.

.

.

.

gimana chap 2 nya? kependekan kah? reviewnya qaqa hihihi. belom nongol emang romance nya soalnya sengaja manis di belakang, udah bosen ama yang manis di depan


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : naruto dan seisinya hanya milik nyai masashi**

**Cast : Ino Y, Sai, Gaara, Kiba I, Neji H**

**Genre : Humor, Romance, Friendship**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : bahasa kagak baku, OOC pastinya, abal, gaje, kamseupay/?, typo epeliwel, apa lagi ya?**

**HAPPY READING**

_"orang nya kulit nya putih pucat, agak kurus tapi tinggi kayaknya, rambutnya warna item pendek, mata nya warna item juga" kataku menjelaskan orangnya_

_"oh.. sai ya? Iye sai itu temen sebangku gue. Orang nya jago ngelukis demen senyum ama agak pendiem"_

_"nah itu dia-"_

_"kenapa naksir ya? Cieee.." kata gaara memotong ucapanku_  
_Segera pipi gue merah kayaknya_  
.

.

.

.

"coach guy, nitip temen aku ya.. dia yang ntar ngasih minum ama handuknya"

"baiklah gaara, cepatlah bersiap 7 menit lagi pertandingan dimulai"

"iya coach kalo begitu saya permisi dulu"

Tak lama kemudian para pemain futsal memasuki tempat bermain dan langsung aja sorak-sorak penonton yang suaranya udah kayak gunung hokage pecah jadi back sound dari pertandingan futsal kali ini. Kali ini memang pertandingan antar KHS aja, Cuma dibagi jadi 2 tim, tim nya gaara vs tim nya rock lee anak kesayangan coach yang duduk samping gue ini.

"ternyata bener apa kata kiba ama neji, gaara jago banget main futsalnya. Rock lee juga selalu penuh semangat. Dan.. ah cowok itu.. pliss ya tuhann tuh makhluk ganteng banget.. sai-senpai.. emak lu ngidam apaan sih? " puji gue dalem hati tentunya hihi apalagi sai nya itu loh aduh jadi pallin in lop nih ama sai-senpai.  
Suasana masih rame, banyak banget anak KHS yang antusias nonton. Malah hampir semua nya, kebayang gaksih bersisknya. Dan..

.  
GGOOLLL...  
Tim gaara pun akhirnya memimpin pertandingan1-0 dan lo tau gak guys yang nge-golin itu siapa? SAI-SENPAI MAMEN.. reflek aje gue teriak

"WAAHHH SAI-SENPAI HEBAT! SEMANGAT SENPAI" teriak gue ampe gedung hokage ancur  
Sai sempet nengok ke arah gue walopun Cuma sekilas tapi bikin gue blush gilaaaaa

"sai kelihatan beda hari ini. Entah kenapa hari ini dia beda sekali, tak seperti biasanya. Dia lebih kelihatan semangat bermain" komen coach guy

"mungkin karena dia serius latihan coach, dan ini hampir semua anak-anak KHS nonton. Jadi, dia gak mau tampil malu-maluin" kata gue ngebales komen guy

"tidak, ini sangat beda. Dia jarang dan tak pernah bisa memanfaatkan umpan, menggiring bola dan mengopernya dengan benar itupun baru aku lihat kali ini. Biasanya dia jadi cadangan tapi kali ini kuturunkan soalnya sudah lama dia tak turun main ke area"

"nah kan, justru ini kembalinya dia turun ke arena jadi dia lebih bersemangat dan mau nunjukin kalo dia itu sudah mahir dengan hasil latihan selama ini"

"pendapat mu benar. Tapi kurasa dari ekspresinya, dia sedang dalam mood yang baik. Suatu perubahan besar baginya yang seorang pendiam"

Akhirnya babak pertama usai sudah, gue pun berdiri dan berjalan ke tim nya gaara langsung ngebagiin sembako. Pas bagian ngasih sai gue rada gemeter gitu deh gatau napa. Aduh makkk... gak kuattt

"nih senpai, minum dulu ama lap keringetnya pasti capek abis lari-larian" kata gue sambil nyerahin botol ama handuk

"oh iya, terimakasih... cantik" kata sai sambil ngambil botol ama handuknya  
Dan tadi apa? Kuping gue gak kesumpel kaos kaki dewa jashin kan? Gue gak salah denger kan? DEMI APA? Aaaa senpai jangan modusin aku dong

"senpai kalo mau ngegombal jangan ke aku dong"

"gak boong kok, itu memang fakta menurut aku" kata sai sambil nampilin senyum super manieesss nyaa anjir gue gak tahann

"terserah senpai deh, mending minum dulu deh senpai"

"oh iya, tadi kamu nanyain gaara? Maaf aku heran aja tumben ada cewek yang deket ama gaara. Biasanya sekedar ngomong 'hai' aja pada susah"

"ya karna aku ini tetangga nya dia dulu pas masih di sunagakure, jadi otomatis kita kenal banget. Malah gaara udah ku anggap kakak sendiri"

"hmm begitu.. jdi cewek yang gaara maksud itu kamu ya. Soalnya gaara bilang kalo temen ceweknya pindah ke sini dan satu sekolah"

"Wahaha gak nyangka gaara demen cerita-cerita ya"

"hei ino, kau sudah.. eh, sai?... Oh iya ngerti deh silahkan lanjutin PDKT nya. Maaf ganggu ya mbak mas permisi" kata gaara yang dateng tiba-tiba gitu

"gaara mabok apaan sih? Gaje banget dih" kata gue sambil liat gaara yang berlalu jalan

"ini pertama kalinya aku melihat gaara yang tidak secuek itu"

"iya lah senpai gak pernah liat.. sibuk ngemilin tembok sekolahan mulu ama ngidam cat tembok, mana bisa liat gaara macem tadi. Pantes aja noh kulitnya macem tembok"

"hehhee kau ini menggemaskan sekali yaa. Aku jadi ingin meminta ijin gaara untuk memilikimu" kata sai dengan senyum khasnya

"sai senpai tukang modus dih"

"heheh ohiya pertandingan babak kedua uda mau mulai nih aku harus segera kumpul. Oh iya siapa namamu tadi, nona cantik?

"yamanaka ino, panggil aja ino. Senang kenalan denganmu senpai"

"nee ino-chan, sudah tau namaku kan? Shimura Sai, sampai nanti"

Sai langsung lari ke tempat tim nya yang lain uda pada ngumpul. Gue? Gausah ditanya lagi diem nahan boker/?

Pertandingan babak kedua pun tak lama dimulai, dan suara sorak-sorak penonton pun kembali jadi back sound. Setelah sekitar 10 menit akhirnya tim gaara berhasil melakukan gol lagi, tapi kali ini kiba yang melakukannya. Yahh semenjak babak pertama tadi hanya dia yang bisa memanfaatkan umpan dengan baik.

*skip time*

Akhirnya pertandingan pun usai dan hasil akhir dimenangkan oleh tim gaara dengan skor 2-0. Akupun segera berdiri dan menghampiri mereka untuk membagikan minuman lagi.

"gaara, lu keren banget. Bener yang dikata neji ama kiba" ucapku pada gaara

"yahh.. sejauh ini gue liat kemampuan sai agak berbeda, jauh lebih semangat dari biasa nya. Hahaha wajar lah kan ada penyemangatnya"

"lu kok jadi nyasar ke sai deh? Asal lu tau aje, Dia tuh tukang modus"

"oh tukang modus, kirain tukang es"

"aus bang? Ampe mikirin es segala, minum dulu noh. Napas uda kayak sakaratul maut juga" kata gue sambil mengelap keringet gaara pake handuk + rasa cinta (yang terakhir abaikan)

"wah masa Cuma gaara-senpai doang sih yang digituin, kita juga mau dongg" kata seseorang yang tak lama datang yang ternyata neji

"tau nih.. gaara-senpai menang banyak" lanjut kiba

"yaelah lu, jones diem aje dah. Lagi enak-enak juga" kata gaara meledek

"sok lu nyong kayak lu kagak jones aje" kata gue sambil toyor pala gaara

"iye gue ngaku gue jones, jomblo happiness" lanjut si gaara

"lagi ngomongin apa nih? Aku ikut boleh gak?" ucap sai tiba-tiba dari belakang

"sai-senpai kepoooo" ledek kiba

"boleh gak yaaa?" lanjut neji

"eh senpai ganteng dateng lagi' kata gue dengan nada centil

"hai cantik" sapa sai dengan senyumnya yang bikin GAK KUAT

"modus mulu lu elah" kata gaara

"sai-senpai bilang dong kalo naksir ama ino. Ntar kita bantu comblangin kok hihihi" kata si kiba sambil ketawa  
"iya tapi kalo uda jadian jangan lupa PJ yaa" lanjut neji lagi

"yaudah senpai kami permisi dulu ya. Aku mau pulang" pamit kiba

"aku juga senpai, sampe ketemu besok" pamit neji dan mereka berdua pun pergi

"pertandingan nya udah selesai kan? Gaara gue pulang ya" ucapku ingin pulang

"kok buru-buru sih? Aku anter kamu ya" sahut sai

"ntar aje no bareng gue. Uda ijin ama mak konan kan?" tanya gaara

Gue kaget dong ye gak. Gaara masih inget nama emak gue

"u-udah sih, Cuma gue gamau aja pulang malem-malem"

"yaudah aku ganti baju sama mandi dulu ya. Kamu tunggu aja bentar, aku anter kamu pulang" kata sai tak lupa senyumnya

"be-beneran senpai?. Gausah deh aku pulang sendiri aja"

"ehh, cewek gak boleh pulang sendiri sore-sore. Ntar ada yang begal gimana. Udah mending bareng sai aja sana?" kata gaara

"beneran nih senpai? Aku gak ngerepotin senpai kan?" kata gue sambil nengok ke sai

"iya bener, gak apa-apa.. kamu tunggu aja ya"

"sai-senpai mandinya lama. Soalnya mandi kembang 1000 rupa. Kan sekarang malem jumat" kataku meledek sai

"oh iye gua baru nyadar, waktunye ritual rutin tuh si sai wkwkw. udah sana tunggu depan. Sai mandinye kagak lama ilah. Kalo kelamaan ntar kulitnye pada luntur" lanjut gaara

20 menit kemudian

"ino, maaf. Kelamaan ya nunggu nya" kata sai sambil nepok pundak gue dari belakang

"enggak kok senpai. Senpai abis mandi makin ganteng aja" kata gue sambil nengok ke arah sai yang pake celana jeans item, kemeja putuh, ama jaket kulit item. Ganteng coy ganteng

"coba ulangin kalimat terakhirnya"

"eh, n-ngg.. aduh kebablasan kan tuh hehehe"

"jangan malu-malu, aku tau kalo aku ganteng kok"

"ih senpai mah cowok-cowok tapi narsis"

"yaudah jalan yuk, ntar keburu malem. Eh udah makan belom?"

"bel- eh udah kok udah"

"jangan boong, tadi jawab belom noh. Makan bareng mau gak. Aku yang traktir deh"

"itu kan tadi senpai. Beneran kok senpai aku udah makan"

"hmm oke deh terserah cantik aja. Ntar kamu kasih tau arah jalan ke rumah kamu ya"

"iyak senpai. Yaudah yok jalan, keburu malem"

Gue ama sai pun jaaln ke parkiran motor dan tiba-tina tau gak apa yang terjadi pemirsah? SAI NGEBELAI RAMBUT GUE AAAAAA. Salting gue gila

"se-senpai?"

"eh mm, maaf. Aku kagum sama rambut kamu. Bagus banget, beli dimana?"

"ihh senpai mah. aku ngerawat dari kecil tau"

"aku suka sama cewek yang rambutnya panjang"

"eh?" gue blush seketika dan sialnya si sai nyadar

"eh muka nya kok merah? Kamu sakit ya?"

"nggak kok senpai. Cuma ngantuk aja"  
"yaudah, nih motor aku. Aku nyalain dulu ntar kamu duduk di depan ya hehehe"

"senpai apa-apaan ogah ah gak mau"

"becanda.. ayo naik"

Gue pun segera naik motornya sai yang kerennya mirip orangnya itu.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

Di kelas Gaara dan Sai

"ohayou gaara"

"ohayou sai"

"gaara aku ingin berbicara padamu"

"ngomong aja. Ada apa? Kayaknya tampang lu serius amat?"

"ini.. ehm... soal ino"

"jangan bilang lu kemaren nyulik dia"

"bu-bukan begitu hey tenang dulu"

"lah terus?"

"ehmm gini.. kamu kan temen lama ino. Apakah kamu.. mempunyai perasaan pada ino?

"eh? Kok ngomong nya tiba-tiba gitu?"

"jawab saja gaara"

"perasaan apa dulu nih?"

"perasaan cinta. Mengingat kamu sudah kenal lama dengan gadis cantik itu, apakah kamu diam-diam menyimpan perasaan padanya?"  
"hahahaahaha aduh lu jadi orang lawak banget deh sai. Ya kagak lah, secara ino gue udah anggap sebagai adek sendiri. Gakmungkin lah gue suka ama tuh orang"

"benarkah itu gaara?"

"yaelah potong *sensor* gue nih kalo gak percaya. Lu kalo adaperasaan ama dia ngomong langsung aje. Gue bantu comblangin deh"

"hah? Jadi kau mengijinkan aku memiliki ino?"

"iye mas bro, apa sih yang nggak buat lu"

"terimakasih banyak gaara"

"tapi, kalo lu udah pacaran ama ino. Jangan sampe bikin dia nangis, menderita, galau, sakit hati, ato apalah itu yang bikin dia kesiksa. Kalo sampe itu kejadian, gue gak bakal maafin lu SELAMANYA"

"hei, aku mencintai dia sungguh-sungguh. Mana mungkin aku menyakitinya

"wahaahah okelah kalo gitu, sekarang lu bikin surat cinta aje tapi tanpa nama pengirim biar nanti ino nyamperin lu sendiri trus tembak tuh si ino. Gimana?

"yehhh jangan ditembak juga kali gaar, ntar ino mati aku ama siapa?"

"dih pea"

"becanda hihihi"  
.

.

.

To Be Continued

chap 3 nihh hahaha Sai udah ketemu Ino wkwkwkwk. reviewnya ya qaq :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : naruto dan seisinya hanya milik nyai masashi**

**Cast : Ino Y, Sai, Gaara, Kiba I, Neji H**

**Genre : Humor, Romance, Friendship**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : bahasa kagak baku, OOC pastinya, abal, gaje, kamseupay/?, typo epeliwel, apa lagi ya?**

**HAPPY READING**

_"tapi, kalo lu udah pacaran ama ino. Jangan sampe bikin dia nangis, menderita, galau, sakit hati, ato apalah itu yang bikin dia kesiksa. Kalo sampe itu kejadian, gue gak bakal maafin lu SELAMANYA"_

_"hei, aku mencintai dia sungguh-sungguh. Mana mungkin aku menyakitinya_

_"wahaahah okelah kalo gitu, sekarang lu bikin surat cinta aje tapi tanpa nama pengirim biar nanti ino nyamperin lu sendiri trus tembak tuh si ino. Gimana?_  
.

.

.

.

Di kelas Ino

"wey lu, ngape siang bolong senyum-senyum sendiri. Hayo ngaku ada apa? " kata kiba sambil nepok pundak ino dari belakang

"n-nggak ada apa-apa ok. Everything is OK"

"halah boong, lu jadian ama sai-senpai kan? Buktinya kemaren pulang bareng" kata neji dengan nada meledek

"belom kok. Sok tau lu ji"

"kalo suka mah bilang aja atuh, ntar kita bantu comblangin" ucap kiba

"iyaa bener, sai-senpai baik kok orangnya. Anti selingkuh ama anti galau" lanjut neji

"aduh udah ah kalian. Jadi malu nih guenya"

"nape malu? Kan lu pake baju nyong" kata kiba

"elah si kiba gatau aja rasanya orang pallin in lop kayak gimane" lanjut neji

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang berjalan kearah mereka bertiga dan orang itu memberi sebuah surat buat ino.

"permisi, apa kamu yang namanya ino?" tanya orang itu pada ino

"eh? I-iya bener? Ada apa ya?" jawab gue sambil bingung

"ini ada surat untukmu, tapi tolong kamu yang baca sendiri ya"

Orang itu pun memberikan surat dengan warna ungu sebagai kertasnya

"ini d-dari siapa ya?"

"kalo itu aku gak bisa kasih tau. Udah dulu ya ino, permisi aku pergi dulu" kata orang tersebut lalu berlari keluar dari kelas ino

"ehm.. dari sai-senpai tuh kayaknya" ucap kiba meledek

"nah kan bener kan, sai-senpai naksir ama lu. batu sih lu" ucap neji

"jangan ketinggian lu cok pikirnye, sape tau nih surat terror dari fans gaara yang kagak demen gue deket-deket ama dia"

"wahh iya bisa jadi" kata kiba dan neji barengan

"yaudah kalo gitu gue baca dulu yaaa"

To : YAMANAKA INO

Hai cantik! Aku nulis surat ini buat ungkapin perasaan aku sama kamu. Aku Cuma pengen kasih tau apa yang aku rasain semenjak pertama kali kita bertatap muka.

Pertama kali aku ketemu sama kamu, aku ngerasa ada getaran dihati aku. Sebelumnya aku nggak pernah ngerasa kayak gini. Tapi semenjak bertemu dengan kamu, aku merasa ada yang beda.

Aku bahagia meliat senyum manismu walau dari jauh. Itu membuatku merasakan ada gertaran di hati ini. Aku ingin kamu menjadi milikku.

Temui aku di taman belakang jika kau ingin mengetahui siapa aku.

"AAAAAAAAA... romantis banget gila... andai sai-senpai yang kirim ini hihihi. Eh tapi jangan GR dulu ah. Aaaaa tapi gue penasarannnn"

Tanpa babibubebo gue langsung ngibrit ke taman belakang. Setelah sampai sana.. kok gak ada siapa-siapa. Ah pasti gue dikerjain. Iiihh berani-beraninya isengin gue.

"yehhh dasar pea, kalo mau isengin orang jangan ke gue napa" kata gue dengan nada kesal

Tapi tak lama kemudian...  
"ino, sedang apa disini sendiri?" kata orang yang tiba-tiba muncul yang ternyata sai

"senpai sendiri lagi apa?" kataku bertanya balik

"aku abis balik dari toilet dan nemu kamu sendirian disini"

Yahhh kecewa deh.. ternyata bukan sai-senpai ahh kesell. Kalo bukan sai-senpai terus siapa?

"oh gitu, yaudah aku juga mau balik lagi aja ke kelas"

"hei tunggu ino" kata sai sambil menahan pergelangan tangan gue

"apa senpai?"

"aku ingin bicara denganmu..ehm.. numpung kita lagi bedua"

"to the poin aja senpai. Mau ngomong apa?"

"temen kelas aku ada yang iseng ngirim surat tadi, tapi aku gatau buat siapa. Aku harap bukan kamu korbannya"

"eh? Surat?"

"Iya, kertasnya warna ungu dan tadi orang itu nyuruh temennya buat anterin surat. Ini udah jadi tradisi emang. Kelas aku banyak orang iseng"

Makin kecewa parah ihh soalnya gue korbannya

"senpai tau orangnya yang mana? kenapa orangnya gak dikutuk aja senpai?"

"tau kok. Kan orangnya itu..."

"jelek pasti, aelah itu mah pasti jones kagak laku"

"orangnya itu AKU"

Anjrit.. jadi senpai boongin gue gitu. Dasar tukang modus kamvret

"udah ngomongnya? Aku balik ke kelas ya"

"ehh tunggu dulu.. aku belom selesai"

"apa lagi sih senpaiiiii"

"tapi kali ini, surat itu benar kok mana mungkin aku boongin orang yang aku sayang"

"ma-maksud senpai?"

Sai lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya dan berlutut di hadapan ku

"would you be ma girlfriend, ino?" ucap sai sambil menyodorkan 2 coklat yang dikasih pita warna pink aduhh sintingg gue blush ihihihi

"se-senpai serius? Gak boongan? Jangan boongin aku dong senpai"

"aku serius ino. Kau cinta pandangan pertamaku, dan aku takakan tega membohongi mu" ucap sai sambil berdiri dari berlututnya

"jadi apa jawabanmu?" lanjut sai sambil menatapku serius

Jeda beberapa detik, tanpa ragu aku memeluk tubuhnya yang agak tinggi dariku. Gue berani taruhan goceng, sai pasti kaget. Untung aje tuh orang kagak latah.

"iya, aku mau sai sayang" jawabku masih dalam pelukannya

"i-ino, kau tidak becanda kan"

"aku tidak main-main sayang, aku juga mencintaimu dan kuharap kau tak pernah meninggalkanku"

"Iya ino, itu tentu saja" kata sai setelah melepas pelukannya

Tak lama, kami mendekatkan wajah satu sama lain dan seketika itu juga  
*KISS*  
Bibir kami pun bertemu dan tubuh kami mendekat sehingga tak ada jarak. Saling melumat dan mungkin bertukar saliva. Yahh harus ku ciuman ini agak panas. Dan beberapa menit kemudian...

"wey pacaran liat-liat sikon dong, ada jomblo neh" ucap gaara yang nongol tiba-tiba membuat kami reflek dan melepaskan ciuman

"wahh udah jadian yaa.. selamat sai-senpai" lanjut kiba yang tiba-tiba nongol

"selamat deh, akhirnya ketemu juga jodohnya hihi" lanjut neji yang juga nongol tiba-tiba

"hah lu pada ganggu aja lagi asik-asik tau" ucapku pada mereka bertiga

"yehh kalo kita nggak dateng ntar lu bedua udah kebablasan" ceplos gaara

"iya, masa gituan di tempat terbuka kan gak enak" ceplos si kiba lagi

"hahhaha tahan woy tahan, ntar pulang kalian bebas kok mau ngapain, ye gak?" ceplos neji (lagi)

"yang penting ino sekaranga dalah milikku dan akan terus menjadi milikku, ingat itu hehhehe" kata sai sambil merangkul gue

"iya yayang sai hheheheehe" sahut gaara, kiba, dan neji bersamaan

.

.

TAMAT

yeayyy akhirnya tamat juga nihh hihihi sengaja di setiap chapter dibikin agak pendek biar reader gak puyeng bacanya dan chapter ke-4 ini chapter yang terpendek huhuhu. oke silahkan reviewnya qaqa maklum masih pemula jadi rada-rada ya isi ff nya xixixixi


End file.
